


Mirage

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was positively broiling, even inside the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

It was positively broiling, even inside the tent. Sarah fanned herself uselessly with her hand, longing for central air and trying to think cool thoughts as she scanned the pages of one of the hundreds of tomes Daniel had insisted on lugging to Egypt.

She imagined a tall glass of water, pure and clear and filled to the brim with clinking ice cubes that bounced against her lips as she took a cool sip. She could feel it trailing down her throat, a few errant drops spilling against her chin and making their way down her neck. She let out a soft moan of longing.

"Is everything okay, Sarah?"

She looked up to see Daniel staring at her with concern. She was surprised he even noticed her; sometimes she thought he might not even notice her if she were on fire, unless she was holding an artifact in the middle of the blaze.

Don't think about fire, she cautioned herself, feeling beads of sweat everywhere. "It's just so hot," she said with an apologetic smile. She wondered what would happen if she had a popsicle, something fruity and sweet making her into a sticky mess. Would he notice that?

Daniel flashed her a quick, tight grin, mind already elsewhere. "Try to think about something else."

Sarah's mind couldn't help but wander at that, as she imagined those same ice cubes melting perfectly against skin, this time, Daniel's. Water dripping down his chest. Followed by his tongue, if she was feeling particularly adventurous. Sarah glanced over at Daniel hunched over his desk, hard at work, because he was always hard at work. He could be quite excellent when he focused his attention elsewhere, not that he ever did anymore. Sarah had to do it all herself.

Her mind wandered to ice puckering her nipples, Daniel lapping the chill from them. The cube tracing its way down her stomach, scaring the heat from her but sparking a heat deep in her belly. The very last of the ice sliding between her thighs and pressing against her in a way that would make her gasp and arch. Gooseflesh rippling against her skin that would become less from the cold and more from desire. Daniel finally putting his tongue to use, for once not lecturing or translating. She had to sigh at the thought, wondering if she was remembering it better than it was, wondering if she'd ever again get to find out.

"Sarah?" Daniel actually turned away from his book. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Sarah broke herself from her reverie and graced him with a brief smile. "Just thinking about something else."

It was still unbearably hot.


End file.
